<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Juegos infantiles by ReedieHolic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206300">Juegos infantiles</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedieHolic/pseuds/ReedieHolic'>ReedieHolic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Clarence (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adolescent Sexuality, Boys Kissing, Cute, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:09:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReedieHolic/pseuds/ReedieHolic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Una historia que comienza bien y luego da un giro muy raro. No sé qué escribí aquí, ayudA.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Belson Noles/Clarence Wendle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. UNO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Clarence.</p><p>Todo se centraba siempre en él.</p><p>Los animales, chicos, padres de familia... ¡E incluso la chicas lindas de la escuela!</p><p>Está bien, lo admito, los años le sentaron realmente bien, pasando de ser un niño rechoncho y sucio, pero amigable, a... bueno, un chico realmente guapo y de buen porte para su actual edad: dieciséis malditos años.</p><p>Pero... ¿por qué no puedo ser yo, como él? ¿es muy complicado pedir algo por lo que he pedido casi toda mi vida? </p><p>Un poco de atención, sólo eso (aunque tal vez nunca la obtuve por ser mejor que los demás, quién sabe).</p><p>Pensé que si le conseguía una cita con Silvya, una linda y castaña chica de segundo que estaba claramente babeando por el rubio este, su popularidad bajaría drásticamente. </p><p>Mala idea.</p><p>Solo logré que llamara aún más la atención de todos, y que fuera la sensación por ser el primer chico en rechazar a la "guapa" mujer esta.</p><p>Quedé realmente decepcionado... aunque, ¿por qué una parte de mi se sintió aliviado en ese momento?</p><p>Meh. Como fuera...</p><p>No me detuve ahí.</p><p>Dejé que pasara un tiempo, y observándolo detenidamente, también pude caer en cuenta de algo... ese par de chicos que siempre estaban a su lado... ¿Cómo es que eran sus nombres? Umh... vamos, haz un poco de memoria... ¡Jeff y Sumo!</p><p>Bien, eres un genio. Te has ganado una hamburguesa doble este fin de semana.</p><p>Emh... ¡Hump! ¿En qué estaba...? Ah, cierto.</p><p>Ese par de chicos... ¿eran pareja? ¿podría realmente tomar eso como un escándalo? ¿si quiera sería capaz de esparcir eso como si fuera algo malo?</p><p>No, mejor busco otra cosa.</p><p>Esto es entre Clarence y yo.</p><p>Además de que no quiero quedar como una persona de mente cerrada o algo así frente a todo mundo.</p><p>—Clarence, ¿por qué Belson mira tanto hacia acá? —preguntó el rudo chico de largo cabello rubio, mirando de reojo la atenta mirada del castaño narizón.</p><p>—Hace un buen tiempo que se nos queda mirando como si nada —murmuró de manera aburrida Jeff, acurrucándose un poco más sobre el pecho del mayor, comiendo con calma de su verdosa gelatina.</p><p>—Oh, vamos chicos...—habló por fin el más alto de los tres, Clarence, dando un leve mordisco a su carnoso emparedado y manchándose un poco las mejillas en el proceso—, tal vez sólo es tímido y no encuentra la manera de acercarse —sus amigos hicieron una mueca ante el inocente pensar de él rubio. </p><p>—Si es así, ¿por qué no mejor lo invitamos de una vez y le ahorramos la timidez? —ofreció Sumo, recibiendo la porción de gelatina que le daba su novio.</p><p>Clarence mientras tanto asintió con efusividad a esa idea y, haciendo lo que Sumo dijo, volteó a ver fijamente a Belson.</p><p>— Hey, Belson... dice Sumo que si q-quieres unirte con nosotros...—pero no pasaron ni dos segundos para cuando se dio cuenta de que el castaño había salido corriendo del lugar a toda prisa.</p><p>Clarence bajó la mirada un tanto decaído, volteando a ver de nuevo a sus dos mejores amigos, quienes se mantenían mirándolo de manera un poco burlona.</p><p>—¿En serio sigues pensando que Belson es bueno, Clarence? —preguntó de repente Jeff, soltando una risilla al sentir los dedos de Sumo rozandole el cuello.</p><p>— Tampoco creo que sea malo de cualquier modo —la respuesta dio por terminada la conversación. El par de novios sabían bien cuanto odiaba el rubio que hablaran mal de Belson.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Una semana después y su estúpida cabeza no había pensado en nada nuevo para acabar con la gran reputación del rubio ese.</p><p>No sirvió de nada conseguirle una novia, que por cierto ni le duró tres segundos.</p><p>Tampoco hacerlo pelear con Jeff y Sumo.</p><p>Mucho menos robar sus cartas con dinero para la caridad y deshacerse de ellas, tomando el dinero para comprar caros y limitados videojuegos...</p><p>Sí, era súper malo. Arréstenlo.</p><p>Nada funcionaba con ese niño bonito.</p><p>Tal vez era tiempo de tomarse un descanso y ver televisión un momento, antes de que llegara su madre y lo colocara a limpiar el asco de cuarto que tenía en ese momento.</p><p>Porque sí, desde hacia dos años su madre se había puesto un poco más estricta con las reglas en casa... y debía obedecerlas, o bien, quedarse sin sus preciadas galletas rellenas de crema.</p><p>Prendió la televisión con aburrimiento, colocando las manos sobre su vientre y soltando un pesado suspiro, completamente lleno de holgazanería.</p><p>"—¿Michelle? ¿estas ahí...?"</p><p>"Excelente, una jodida comedia de amor barata..." pensó.</p><p>"El chico avanzó con delicadeza hasta mirar por entre los barrotes de la enorme ventana, entrecerrando sus ojos, pero sin conseguir realmente nada, estaba muy oscuro.</p><p>"—Tal vez solo salió..." </p><p>"Genial. Una estúpida comedia de amor barata, y además... un chico que solo tiene carita". Pensó con muchísimo aburrimiento, suspirando dispuesto a cambiar de canal por uno más interesante, y que tal vez, sí le diera ideas.</p><p>Pero antes de lograrlo, sus ojos se agradaron al ver ese "chico carita" formar una macabra sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>"El ángulo de la cámara pasó a otro, donde se podía ver la casa de Michelle desde la parte trasera, en donde casualmente, se hallaba un gran árbol justo a la que daba con, la que seguramente era, su ventana.</p><p>—Sí, parece seguro...</p><p>El chico trepó sin vacilar ni un poco y en minutos estuvo frente al ventanal de la adolescente, que también casualmente, estaba abierto"</p><p>Apagó el televisor. </p><p>Estaba bien, lo admitía...</p><p>Comedias baratas de amor: 1<br/>
Belson: 0</p><p>Pero como fuera...</p><p>Le habían dado una gran idea y eso no podía negarlo, ahora la pregunta era... ¿Cómo se supone que haría para trepar por la casa de Clarence como todo "príncipe" hasta su ventana?</p><p>Hasta donde el sabía, el rubio no tenía ningún ventanal... aunque quien sabe, a lo mejor y SOLO a lo mejor la suerte estaba de su lado, y a lo largo de los años colocaron un lindo balcón de princesa fuera de la habitación de Clarence.</p><p>Sí, claro...</p><p>Y no hace falta decir que se quedo con la boca bien abierta cuando notó que a lo mejor la suerte estaba vez sí estaba de su lado, pues tres días antes de llevar su plan a cabo, fue a revisar el terreno, y sí, efectivamente... había un desgraciado balcón afuera de la ventana de Clarence.</p><p>Bueno, al menos iba a ahorrarse MUCHO trabajo gracias a esa cosa.</p><p>Sin pensárselo mucho, días después, y luego de saber que el menor no se encontraría en casa por la 'disque' pijamada con Jeff y Sumo, ni tampoco estaría nadie de su familia... bueno, ¿Qué mejor que tomar ventaja?</p><p>Sus cosas estaban listas, y había revisado bien la zona en caso de querer escapar y que no saliera algo mal, además de tener lugares extra en donde esconderse para ganar tiempo en caso de ser descubierto o no haber encontrado lo suficiente. </p><p>Aunque realmente cualquier cosa le servía en ese momento. </p><p>Estaba desesperado, maldición...</p><p>Descubrir que dormía con un estúpido peluche e incluso que aún mojaba sus pantalones al dormir era más que necesario. </p><p>Cuando la casa se hallaba deshabitada y todos se fueron a sus respectivos compromisos, fue que puso en marcha el tan esperado plan, incluso sus ropas eran completamente negras... por lo que se arrepintió mas tarde al recordar que era verano y solía sudar un poco incluso en épocas de invierno.</p><p>A la mierda.</p><p>Media hora dentro de esa casa después, pudo encontrar fotos vergonzosas de Clarence de hace un año más o menos, unos calzoncillos de ositos cariñositos y otros de patitos, además de un peluche que era de un pato y otro de una conejita.</p><p>Rayos, ese chico tenía un problema con lo lindo.</p><p>Un sentimiento de ternura le hizo dar vueltas el estómago al imaginar a Clarence dando mimos por montones a todas esas cosas, y después... a él...</p><p>"¡No, no, no! ¡Carajo! ¿En qué estas pensando, Belson?"</p><p>Suspiro, vaya basura que había encontrado... tal vez si buscaba más a fondo podría...</p><p>
  <em>Clic</em>
</p><p>¡¿Q-qué fue eso...?!</p><p>Sus ojos miraron alrededor con desesperación al escuchar los pasos en la escalera.</p><p>"Que sea Chad. Que sea Chad. Que sea Chad..." rogó internamente mientras se escondía dentro del armario, pues si se encontraba con la pareja de la madre de Clarence, le ocasionaría menos problemas a diferencia de los dos rubios.</p><p>Más pareciera que la suerte se le había ido, pues al escuchar un suspiro y el portazo de la habitación en donde estaba, supo que se trataba de Clarence.</p><p>"Joder."</p><p>—Maldición... —chistó la voz fuera del closet. </p><p>"¿Ese fue Clarence..?" Pensó. "¿Desde cuándo ese pre-puberto dice malas palabras...? O ¿si quiera desde cuando maldice? ¡Carajo! ¡Debo buscar una manera de salir de aquí y que no me descubran en el intento!"</p><p>—Si querían tener sexo, no tenían porque invitarme en primer lugar... —gruño el blondo, quitándose la chamarra de mala gana y echándola al suelo sin un poco de piedad por la nada barata tela de esta. Luego se arrepentiría—  De cualquier manera a mi no me importaba, diablos... —de un clavado, se echó en su cama, dejando todo su peso caer en esta y salir otro pesado suspiro de lo profundo de su pecho—. "Disculpa Clarence, es solo que no queríamos incomodarte" —"imitó" la voz de su amigo Jeff, o al menos un intento de esta—. Sí, claro... —dio un golpe fuerte a la almohada a su lado— Como si yo no quisiera estar así con él... —susurró, tornándose segundos después sus rellenas mejillas sonrojadas al darse cuenta de sus palabras—. O-obvio no de esa forma, es decir... no tan pronto, pero yo... —hundió el rostro en su almohada, completamente avergonzado—. Eres un ingenuo, pequeño Clarence...</p><p>Mientras tanto, y dentro del pequeño armario, un muy molesto Belson intentaba buscar más espacio dentro del reducido lugar, sin conseguirlo realmente. </p><p>Decidió parar antes de que alguna cosa cayera y entonces llamara la atención del tontonete ese. </p><p>Y entonces una brillante idea apareció por su cabeza. ¿Qué tal si solo escuchaba lo que fuera que diga Clarence en ese momento y sacaba provecho de eso?</p><p>"Eres simplemente brillante, Belson..." se volvió a palmear mentalmente la cabeza, felicitándose por ser tan maliciosamente inteligente. </p><p>"Vamos, tonto... solo di algo, y de preferencia que te deje quedar mal, por favor."</p><p>—Tch...—de un salto volvió a levantarse de la cama, mirando alrededor de la habitación y echando sus (un tanto largos) cabellos hacia atrás con aburrimiento—. Tal vez deba tomar un baño...</p><p>Y tal como dijo, se levantó rápidamente directo al baño, quitándose la camisa y los pantalones en el proceso, dejándolos en algún rincón de la mediana habitación, mientras tanto el castaño en el interior del armario intentaba no morir de vergüenza por alcanzar a ver -detenidamente- los rosados y ajustados boxers de Clarence de cerca. ¿Ese tipo era un mutante o algo así..?</p><p>Su hombría se sintió herida por un momento.</p><p>Quince minutos más tarde, un mojado rubio apareció por el marco de la puerta del baño, saliendo con la piel húmeda y un tanto colorada, tal vez debido al vapor del agua. Quien sabe.</p><p>Eran detalles que realmente quería evitar mencionar el pequeño y avergonzado hombrecito.</p><p>Clarence se colocó la camisa, y una toalla sobre sus hombros al momento de ir a por los boxers... pero entonces... un sucio pensamiento pasó por su cabeza y no se pudo resistir más.</p><p>Chad y mamá estaban fuera, y él estaba completamente solo en casa, siendo que era un adolescente con las hormonas al cien, bueno... eso era algo natural en su crecimiento después de todo, ¿no?</p><p>Había que liberarse de vez en cuando.</p><p>Además, lavaría sus manos una vez hubiera terminara la "acción".</p><p>Soltó una risilla avergonzada y desvío la mirada como chica adolescente revoloteada en primavera.</p><p>Hacía tanto que no hacía eso, no es porque no tuviera tiempo o algo así, solo... no le llamaba realmente la atención. Al menos no hasta ese momento.</p><p>Belson abrió bien grandes los ojos al ver al adolescente echarse en la cama sin ropa alguna, solo cubriendo con la tela blanca de la toalla sus cositas.</p><p>"No, no, no... ¡No!, ¿estás jodiéndome, Clarence? ¿de verdad crees que es momento para darte una paja?"</p><p>Sus ojos mostraban sorpresa absoluta, pero cuando las grandes manos comenzaron a frotar la propia entrepierna tímidamente, fue que supo que debía desviar la mirada y buscar algo que le impidiera escuchar algún morboso sonido para su inocente mente.</p><p>"Maldita sea, idiota..." gruñó por dentro, aunque celebró cuando encontró una bufanda que... ¡Era estúpidamente inservible para el momento y de una tela super delgada por lo que podía observar! "Maldiciooooón!"</p><p>—Mmhg... uhg...—le costaba un poco de trabajo que sus manos se movieran rápido, no tanto por el miedo a manchar las sabanas o algo, solo que... por unos segundos se sentía observado. </p><p>Pero su ventana estaba cerrada y la casa sola, además, ¿Quién querría observar a un chico de preparatoria jalarse el ganso? Estaba seguro que nadie. </p><p>En su pequeña distracción, pudo alcanzar a notar que parecían ya dar efecto sus caricias. </p><p>Cerro sus ojos para tomar un poco mas de concentración, mordiéndose el labio en busca de callar esos pequeños jadeos a causa del reciente acaloramiento en su anatomía. "BELSON" retumbó en su mente y su erección pareció haber tenido un ligero pinchazo, alzándose por unos segundos e incluso chorreando un poco de líquido preseminal, facilitándole a su mano ir mas rápido—. Umhg... a-ah~</p><p>"Puta. Madre" gruñó el bajito internamente, con las mejillas completamente sonrojadas y el cuerpo temblándole a causa de los nervios. Si ya de por si era vergonzoso que lo descubrieran antes... en esta situación... y con Clarence desahogándose, era mil veces peor.</p><p>Y más vergonzoso.</p><p>"B-bueno... tal vez si han sido pocas veces las que lo ha hecho, quede cansado y entonces yo pueda irme" intentó animarse, suspirando pesadamente "Aunque eso no evitara que vea este... espectáculo".</p><p>Las manos se Clarence acariciaban por encima de la toalla, en la zona de su hinchada entrepierna, bajando y subiendo con extrema lentitud, logrando mandar escalofríos hasta la punta de sus pies, cerrando sus ojos para más concentración.</p><p>Centrándose en nada mas y en nada menos que aquella personita presa de sus pocas y algo inocentes fantasías— Ugh... mngh... —su cabello rizado, esos ojos con el ceño fruncido tan pronunciado, aquella nariz tan peculiar, los labios delgados pero realmente carnoso—. M-maldición... ¡ah!... —su reciente vestimenta de "chico malo", vaya que sea veía bien con esos ajustados pantalones, sus piernas eran realmente deliciosas— Ngh~ B-bel... ah... —y aquella vez en que le sonrió, más no espero ser correspondido, y...—. Maldición... ugh~ —un pinchazo nuevo y sabía que estaba por hacerlo. Por llegar. Una pequeñas gotitas adornaban su frente de sudor y sentía su mano "trabajadora" ya un poco cansada. Pero no se detendría.</p><p>Aumentó el ritmo y pareciera que su cuerpo realmente se lo agradeció.</p><p>Carajo, la toalla le estorbaba.</p><p>"¿Dijo Bel...? ¿Bel es nombre de chico, no? Aunque hoy en día realmente ya uno ni sabe, pero de todas maneras... ¿A Clarence le gusta un chico? ¿Eso... podría tomarlo como un escándalo? No, no creo, yo... ¿¡Por qué carajos acaba de quitarse la toalla?! ¡Vamos Belson, cubre tus inocentes ojos!, ¡CU. BRE. LOS!"</p><p>La toalla quedo a parar a algún lugar de la habitación, echa nada menos que una bolita de tela ensuciada.</p><p>—Umhg... e-estoy cerca... uff... —cerró los ojos con mas fuerza, moviendo sus caderas y mordiéndose el labio inferior con ganas, mientras el liquido pre seminal escurría a chorros por su hinchado miembro, por el cual su mano subía y bajaba cada vez con mas velocidad, sintiéndose realmente bien y soltando gemidos nada disimulados con el paso del tiempo, joder que se sentía demasiado bien, sobre todo si pensaba en...</p><p>—Ngh... amgh~ B-bel...—jadeó, aumentando la velocidad y satisfaciendo sus testículos con la mano libre, dando un par de caricias en estos—. B-bel... ugmh... —un nuevo gemido, pero estos mismo le impedían decir el nombre completo y por lo tanto no podía llegar como quería—. Belson... —murmuró al fin sin tanto esfuerzo, susurrándolo solo para el mismo y nadie más, o eso creía...</p><p>Y eso también quería creer el silencioso hombrecito dentro del armario.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo dos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>¿Qué qué es peor que ver a tu ene-amigo masturbarse mientras tu estás escondido en su armario?</p><p>Bueno, pues lo peor es no saber como mirarlo a la cara sin que tu rostro se ponga de todo los colores por la vergüenza, además de no poder evitar mandar miradas discretas a la dormida entrepierna de este cada vez que tengas oportunidad.</p><p>Sí, definitivamente el lunes siguiente a lo ocurrido, fue el peor de su joven vida para Belson.</p><p>Y... ¿Cómo logró salir sin ser descubierto?</p><p>Pues extrañamente, y siendo ciertas sus suposiciones, no pasó mucho rato para que después de cuatro pajas más el rubio cayera redondito en brazos de morfeo. </p><p>¡Él bastardo tenia una energía del demonio!</p><p>Y Belson estaba seguro de que no quería quedarse a mirar más de... pues eso.</p><p>El miércoles por la tarde, cuando las clases finalizaron y todo era un alboroto fuera de la preparatoria, Belson se despidió de sus dos torpes amigos antes de tomar el camino de regreso a casa, para su suerte su sobreprotectora madre no iría por él al colegio aquel día, tenía una importante reunión con sus amigas en los bolos, y gracias a eso, pudo pensar con tranquilidad todo el camino, o eso, hasta que cierta personita que conocía como la palma de su mano -ahora si podía decir que en todo lo LITERAL de la palabra- llegó corriendo hacía el. </p><p>El castaño se detuvo para mirar a Clarence, quien una vez a su lado, se detuvo sosteniéndose las rodillas para recuperar el aire perdido en su presurosa carrera.</p><p>—¿Qué crees que haces, tonto? —preguntó con el tono tranquilo, aunque si lo escuchabas con atención te podías dar cuenta del vacilar en su voz.</p><p>—Lo siento, es que yo también vengo a esta dirección... —respondió ya tranquilo y con la espalda bien enderezada—. Mamá me mandó por un paquete, y casualmente la casa de donde debo recogerlo en cerca de la tuya —aclaró caminando ya a la par con Belson, quien tras la mención de "paquete" no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas. </p><p>Estúpido rubio.</p><p>—Ya...—no dijo más, con esas simples palabras se lo decía todo.</p><p>El camino que quedaba fue en simple silencio, con el castaño en sus pensamientos, aunque pudo sentir la mirada de Clarence encima suyo en momentos. </p><p>Cuando no quedaba nada para llegar a su hogar, y estaba por despedirse del más alto, su muñeca fue detenida por una mano mucho más grande que la suya.</p><p>Su cuerpo tembló durante unos segundos, aunque se recuperó casi enseguida, y con una mirada ceñuda y confusa, volteó la mirada.</p><p>Clarence no lo miraba, más bien sus ojos estaban enfocados en el piso, como si fuese lo más importante de todo el mundo. </p><p>—¿Puedo hablar contigo? —y se sintió morir.</p><p>¿Por qué ese puto mastodonte tenía que mostrarse tan serio en esos momentos y no cuando se lo pedía casi que rogándole con la mirada?</p><p>—¿Y qué se supone que tenemos que hablar tu y yo? ¿Qué no tenías que recoger un paquete para tu madre?</p><p>—Bueno, sí... —volteó a verle—, eso no fue mentira ni nada parecido, pero de verdad que quiero hablar contigo. </p><p>—Pues yo no —y jaló de su brazo de un simple tirón, aunque obviamente en vano, pues en poco ya estaba siendo sostenido de nuevo. Esta vez con más fuerza. </p><p>—Por favor —sus estúpidos ojos de cachorro no servirían.</p><p>Oh, no, señor.</p><p>Clarence se podía ir mucho al carajo. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>El timbre sonó, y con ello, bajé las escaleras con los escalones de dos en dos rápidamente. Cuando la abrí, me encontré con Clarence. </p><p>Sí, sí.</p><p>Sé que dije que conmigo no funcionaría... ¡Pero era aceptar o que se me quedara mirando de esa manera todo el rato y sin dejarme ir, pues me sostenía fuerte -muy fuerte- por el brazo!</p><p>—¿Puedo pasar? —asentí sin mas, caminando al interior de mi hogar con el rubio pisándome los talones—. Bonita casa... ¿Linda -mi madre- decoró recientemente?</p><p>Tomé asiento en uno de los sofás sin darle respuesta, y mas bien mirándolo de manera interceptora. ¿Qué se supone que quiere hablar conmigo este monstruo de casi dos metros?</p><p>—¿Qué es eso que tanto quieres que hablemos? —formulé mirándolo desde mi lugar, apuntando el sofá enfrente mío en señal de que podía tomar asiento.</p><p>El rubio lo miró durante largos segundos que le parecieron eternos, mientras que en su cabeza llena de rizados cabellos color chocolate creaba una y mil teorías acerca de lo que podría hablarle Clarence, cuando entonces, y tras ver como las mejillas de su compañero se hallaban completamente rojas, llego a él el recuerdo de aquel día. </p><p>Armario.</p><p>Encerrado.</p><p>Toalla.</p><p>Clarence desnudo.</p><p>Tocándose.</p><p>Él mirándolo todo.</p><p>—Te vi...—habló por fin el más alto, aunque su mirada no era para Belson, sino más bien para las pulcras paredes color beige.</p><p>—¿Me viste? ¿Qué viste? —preguntó completamente ajeno a la situación, desviando la mirada igual que Clarence.</p><p>—Cuando... —inhaló profundamente—, cuando terminé de hacer, bueno, aquello, me di cuenta de que estabas ahí por el chirriar del armario...—Belson deseó haber sido más cuidadoso.</p><p>Si tan solo no fuera tan vengativo.</p><p>Si tan solo no fuera tan celoso.</p><p>Si tan solo hubiera dejado su actitud de cretino por un rato, eso se hubiera podido evitar.</p><p>Y Clarence no estaría ahora frente a el, avergonzándolo de una manera que nadie había hecho nunca con el gran Belson. </p><p>Joder.</p><p>—Escucha, Clarence, quiero hablar bien contigo y...</p><p>—¿Quieres salir conmigo? </p><p>¿Ah?</p><p>Aquella pregunta le tomó verdaderamente por sorpresa, e incluso su mirada era tan incrédula como para ver a Clarence como a algún bicho raro o algo así. </p><p>—Te vi pajeándote sin TU autorización porque me escondí en TU armario, me adentre incluso en TU casa, y... ¿me preguntas que si quiero salir contigo?</p><p>El rubio asintió con los mofletes completamente colorados y pellizcando uno de sus brazos a través de la tela de la sudadera que traía en ese momento. </p><p>Belson se mordió el labio al ver que le quedaba realmente bien el negro, combinaba con su trigueño color de piel y sus azules ojos resaltaban bi... ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTABA PENSANDO EN ESE MOMENTO?</p><p>—Ah, Clarence...—no sabía qué palabras debía emplear enseguida. ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ese punto? ¿en qué momento?—. No quiero ser grosero, pero... ¿realmente crees que esto esté bien?</p><p>El chico parecía estar tan confundido como el mismo castaño en ese momento, quien por supuesto solo suspiró de nuevo cuenta con agobio.</p><p>—¿Eso cuenta como un 'sí'? —preguntó con inocencia, mirando fijamente a Belson con una torpe sonrisa en su rostro.</p><p>Los colores subieron al rostro del más bajito, quien se pegó una palmada en la frente, no pudiendo asimilar del todo la cantidad de inocencia en un solo cuerpo. Bueno, enorme cuerpo. </p><p>—¿Por qué?</p><p>—¿Por que, qué?</p><p>—¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo? —preguntó con un amargo tono de voz—. En la escuela se te han declarado incluso chicas de grados mayores al de nosotros, de otras escuelas también. ¿Por qué quieres salir conmigo teniendo todas esas puertas abiertas?</p><p>El silencio lleno la habitación nuevamente, Belson mirando a Clarence, y Clarence regresando la mirada fijamente. Como buscando una respuesta buena y...</p><p>—Porque toda esas "puertas abiertas" como tu les llamas, no me interesan —respondió con una seriedad antes no vista—. Sé que soy un poco torpe, e incluso llego a ser ingenuo, según Jeff... —Belson rodó los ojos—, pero no por eso quiere decir que no me de cuenta del efecto que "causo" en la gente. Aún así, eso no responde a mi pregunta anterior —rascó su nuca.</p><p>—No, no y no... —dio como respuesta, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño visiblemente fruncido—. Quiero decir, ¿de verdad solo te gusté y ya? No puedo tener esa reacción de ti hacia mi si nunca he hecho nada más que molestarte a ti y a tus ñoños amigos. </p><p>El rubio sonrió simpáticamente hacia el otro, soltando una ligera carcajada incluso.</p><p>—¿Qué si no? Pero no por eso quiere decir que no me puedas gustar. En verdad no es reciente, esto es desde hace mucho... o, ¿es que acaso no te dabas cuenta de lo distinto que me comportaba contigo siempre? —Belson le miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué intentaba decirle?—. Tal vez porque era un niño que no me daba cuenta de lo que esta sintiendo por ti, pero... en serio que me gustas, Belson...—sonrió en su dirección, y no pudo evitar reír mas al ver como causaba un enorme sonrojo en el rostro de su amigo—. No puedo pedirte una respuesta enseguida porque seguro no te sientes igual que yo, pero si me das una oportunidad...</p><p>—No...—vaciló un poco, pero lo dijo. </p><p>La sonrisa en el rostro de Clarence desapareció por penas unos segundos, segundos que aprovechó para volverla en la mas falsa que alguna vez pudo regalarle a Belson.</p><p>—Oh, bueno. Entonces creo que no insistiré, yo...</p><p>—No, tonto. Lo que trato de decir es... -se removió incómodamente en el mullido sofá, buscando las palabras correctas para emplear en se momento. Pero no podía—. Cierra los ojos.</p><p>—Ah, ¿qué...?</p><p>—¡Cierra los malditos ojos, después te digo! —un tanto dudoso, el rubio lo hizo. Cerró sus ojos y apretó la tela de sus pantalones en la parte de los muslos cuando escuchó los pasos de Belson acercarse. </p><p>¿Iba a golpearlo? ¿era necesario?</p><p>Un suspiro retumbo por la habitación, y transcurridos unos segundos, sintió el contacto. </p><p>Más todo lo contrario a lo que creyó, este no fue duro, doloroso, ni áspero, sino cálido y un tanto dulce. Sus ojos se abrieron enormes y las mejillas se le encendieron al sentir de primera persona los labios de Belson posados en los suyos, teniendo su "amigo" los ojos completamente cerrados y las mejillas tan rojas como dos tomates bien maduros. </p><p>El contacto se cortó, y con ello dió paso a un silencio sepulcral e incómodo entre los dos chicos, quienes estaban tan avergonzados que no dijeron nada, hundiéndose en sus pensamientos cada uno. </p><p>—¿Entonces...?</p><p>—Entonces...—le siguió Belson con voz baja, mirándolo apenas de reojo. </p><p>—¿Eso quiere decir que ya eres mi novio? -la voz de Clarence había sonado llena de emoción y esperanza, cosa que, inconscientemente, emocionó también al más bajo, causando toda una revolución de mariposas en su barriga. </p><p>—Sí...—susurró con el fin de no ser escuchado, mas supo que si lo fue cuando un par de brazos corrieron a abrazarlo con cariño impregnado en el gesto. Sus mejillas no podían estar mas sonrojadas y su corazón nunca había estado tan acelerado.</p><p>Cuando Clarence dejo de abrazarlo, y el moreno pensó ingenuamente que aquello era todo, volvió a sentir aquel contacto tan esperado por su mismo cuerpo que ni el mismo sabía. Sus labios eran tomados por los del blando esta vez en un beso más extenso, pero igualmente tranquilo.</p><p>Y pese a que una parte de él le decía que lo alejara y partiera la cara, la hizo callar para poder disfrutar del momento. Sus brazos se adhirieron torpemente a su cuello y las manos del blondo quedaron aferradas a su cintura, abrazandolo tan fuerte que quedaban sus pechos pegados el uno con el otro. </p><p>—Belson, cariño. ¿Por qué la puerta estaba abi...?</p><p>Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como los de su madre, y de un fuerte empujón tiró a un avergonzado Clarence en el sofá, alejándolo sin pensárselo mucho.</p><p>—Mamá, esto... yo...</p><p>—Emh...—la mujer estaba tan o mas sonrojada que su propio hijo y... ¿yerno?— Los dejaré solos, cariño. Te traje tus galletas, están en el auto, umh... ¿hola? —miró a Clarence y luego a su hijo nuevamente. </p><p>Vaya, si que hacían buena pareja.</p><p>"¡No, Linda, deja tu instinto fujoshi para después!" Se regañó subiendo las escaleras a su cuarto, aunque de cualquier manera apenas cruzará el umbral de la puerta llamaría a la mamá de su yerno. </p><p>¡LA OTP ERA REAL!</p><p>Y mientras tanto, los chico allá abajo intentaban bajar un poco la tensión del ambiente, o eso hasta que al rubio se le ocurrió abrir la boca.</p><p>—Entonces... ¿novios? </p><p>—Oh, cállate.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>